El Ultimo Viaje Juntos
by Mariies
Summary: Cuando te encuentras en el peor momento de vida, siempre hay quienes están ahí para levantarte, pero cuando estas solo y la única persona quien te tiende la mano fue a quien mas lastimaste... ¿Seras capaz de soportarlo? He aquí una historia que parte desde su ultimo encuentro, llena de comedia y realidad.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola, ¿Como les**__** VA**__**? Les presento mi primer trabajo (totalmente serio y comprometido) Sasusaku, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí y leer mi "primer" historia de esta pareja, para mi es una pareja muy compleja y difícil de comprender, no todos llegan a quererla pero... me gusta; También quiero comentarles que si están buscando un fin Sasusaku lleno de sumisión, sexo en el bosque en el capítulo 3, besos cada 3 segundos y un sin fin de romance, llegaron al fic equivocado... lo lamento pero esta historia tratara más de superación, de aceptación y de crecimiento, nadie que ha pasado por tanto (hablo de los dos personajes, pero saben que Sasuke paso por mas) puede andar por la vida así como si nada, aunque está llena de comedia es una historia un poquito más compleja porque no vamos directamente al romance... entonces espero que comprendan que mi historia no será más del montón, pocos he visto que desarrollan esto y luego de 7 meses de escribirla y estudiarla un poco he decidido publicarla porque quiero dar mi punto de vista de cómo creo que sucedió todo, o como me gustaría... Bueno, sin más no les molesto, espero que la disfruten. **_

...

La guerra había sido un asco en todos los sentidos, desde aquella que sus padres presenciaron hasta la que ella misma peleo ambas habían destruido familias y el sueño de muchos, acabado con vidas y con la esperanza de una mañana llena de paz.

Puede que muchos consideraran a las guerras necesarias, pero cuando eras parte de una te dabas cuenta que solo traían desgracias, que evitarlas eran la mejor opción, aun si traer la guerra era el final para el sufrimiento de muchos. Eso había pasado con Neji, o Sasuke, Obito y Madara, su sufrimiento había terminado con la guerra, con la perdida, el dolor, con el final victorioso de lo correcto. Para Sakura, desde aquel día, cada mañana era un agradecimiento, por la paz que se respiraba, por los pequeños y tontos enemigos que tenían que enfrentar los grupos de niños que le tocaba ver corretear en las calles, porque no había nadie en la oscuridad planeando un ataque sorpresa, porque nadie estaba cohibido de libertad y otros habían encontrado la suya, aun si para ella eso significaba no verlos jamás, le alegraba, y no sería quien impediría esa felicidad.

Aun si su estúpida consienta la hiciera sentirse terrible a diario.

¿Que era el amor? Cuando miraba a sus compañeros cada uno tenía una idea diferente de aquello, Ino lo veía como algo divertido, Naruto como algo demasiado importante, Kiba lo encontraba necesario, Lee lo miraba como una base, Tenten no le daba mucha importancia, Kakashi lo consideraba un desastre, pero no de la misma manera que Shikamaru, para el solo traía problemas y Hinata, era como lo que movía su mundo... ¿Para mí que es el amor? Se preguntó una vez, y se avergonzó de no encontrar respuestas, solo podía pensar en sus padres cuando hablaba de amor, en Neji que dio la vida por sus amigos, en ella por abandonar su dignidad con tal de hacer feliz a otra persona... algo inútil y sin una denominación exacta para poder colocarle un sustantivo a su significado de amor, pero eso era el amor que había experimentando, aun cuando no recibió nada, ella lo había dado todo, ¿Eso era el amor no?

Pero el amor apesta, al igual que las guerras, lo mejor que podían hacer todos era evitarlo, o lo mejor que podía hacer ella, teniendo en cuenta que su definición no se veía nada bien desde su propio punto de vista.

& & 2 años después & &

Sakura estaba en su habitación, sus pies dolían, había corrido todo el día por el hospital, aun si conocía lo suficiente de medicina tenía que seguir siendo una pasante, y de las más solicitadas, le tocaba limpiar muchos traseros y limpiar camillas o utensilios.

La boda de Naruto había sido la noche anterior (al igual que su cumpleaños, pero todos lo habían olvidado), así que sus pies dolían el doble, se la había pasado bailando y corriendo por todos lados, llorando de felicidad y gritando de alegría, recordando incluso a Sasuke por aquel detalle que le dejo llegar, había bebido bastante con sus amigas y su cabeza también dolía, había bebido demasiado.

Aquella noche tenía que salir, Tenten e Ino despedirían a Temari, ella debía de regresar a Suma junto a sus hermanos, así pasaría su última noche en despedida con las chicas.

Para cuando llego al lugar, sus pies aclamaban paz, gracias al cielo estarían sentadas toda la noche, si no, ¿cómo podría soportar tanto dolor?

\- Hola Sakura. - Ino sonrió animadamente. - Ven, por aquí por favor. - Las chicas se encontraban en una mesa para cuatro, habían algunas bebidas servidas y unos snacks.

\- ¿Qué tal chicas? - La peligrosa sonrió y tomo asiento, Temari parecía bastante incomoda, a decir verdad ella nunca fue del tipo de chica social, y el poco tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Shikamaru era el mismo que había compartido con ellas, pero Ino, Ino era ella e imagino que en realidad había sido su idea.

-Estamos hablando de que... - Ino cubrió su rostro. Temari rodo los ojos, Tenten asintió, Tenten no parecía muy entusiasmada. - Quizás esta noche yo duerma con Sai. - Tenten no pudo evitar reír junto a Ino, Temari miro en otra dirección. - Temari tu podrías hacer lo mismo...

-¿Ah? - Ella miro a las chicas, Sakura sonrió por la reacción de la extranjera. - No... Aún no. - Ella miro sus manos. - Él es muy torpe.

\- ¿Siempre estás pensando en eso Ino? - Sakura le sonrió a Temari, sentía un poco de empatía por ella, sabía lo molesta que podía llegar a ser su amiga, y ahora tenía que soportarla mucho más tiempo.

Ino alzo una ceja. - No. - La rubia asintió. - Pero son cosas que pasaran... Probablemente, en este mismo instante, Hinata esté trabajando en eso.

\- Probablemente. - Suspiro Tenten. - Conociéndola debe estar huyéndole a Naruto desnudo. - Todas comenzaron a reír. - Sakura e Ino estarán más tranquilas, en el hospital ven muchos tipos desnudos.

\- He visto demasiados. - Empezó a decir Sakura. - Y no es la gran cosa.

Temari sonrió. - Quizás porque no has visto a un chico que te guste...

Sakura asintió. - Pero he visto a Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai e inclusive a Kiba. - La muchacha lo dijo con total normalidad, el labio de Temari comenzó a temblar. - Y están bien, probablemente los disfruten.

Ino miro con pena a Temari. - Sakura solo quiere molestarnos.

\- Hablo en serio... les vi los traseros a todos cuando los vacune. - La pelirosa tomo un trago de su bebida. - Les sorprendería saber quién está más definido.

\- Ya cállate. - Temari rodo los ojos y todas rieron nuevamente.

La reunión con las chicas había sido muy divertida, Temari termino abriéndose bastante con ellas, Ino comento que ella era muy divertida pero no dejaba de decir que la gente de Konoha era estúpida y por ende le gustaba mantener esa caratula de chica ruda.

Su última guardia de la semana seria en unas tres horas, si bien no se encontraba lo suficientemente descansada sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar, quería llegar bastante lejos, le gustaba su trabajo y todo lo que estaba logrando.

\- Ayuda por favor. - Una chica gritaba dentro del bosque. - ¡Alguien nos ayude! - Sus lágrimas limpiaban la sangre y el polvo en su rostro, a sus pies estaba su compañero, lleno de rasguños y quizás algunos huesos rotos, la caída desde el acantilado había sido muy fuerte, su misión se había arruinado y probablemente su pueblo estaría a la espera de alguna respuesta. - ¡Terui! - Las lágrimas de la chica no paraban. - Por Dios... No moriste en la guerra y morirás de esta manera...

Una sombra se movió sus espaldas, la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse, lo peor que podía pasar ahora es que llegaran los enemigos, aquellos que estaban persiguiendo desde hace un rato. - ¿Qué pasa? - La voz de la persona era suave, no parecía una por la cual temer, la chica rubia se giró y se encontró con un chico pálido que vestía ropa vieja y sucia, por alguna razón lo encontraba familiar.

\- Ah... - Ella tartamudeaba, temía por la vida de su amigo y por la suya propia, el hombre parecía un vagabundo, y los ladrones que perseguían lo eran igual. - Estábamos de camino a la aldea de la lluvia... - Ella busco entre sus cosas y saco una banda, mostrando el símbolo de su aldea. - Somos de la Niebla. - La chica lloraba. - ¿Usted?

\- ¿Perseguían entonces a los delincuentes de la lluvia? - Ella abrió los ojos como platos, su amigo que estaba a su lado se quejó para cuando ella lo soltó y se puso de pie. - Puedo ayudarte con eso. Soy de Konoha. - La muchacha no dejaba su posición de ataque, en cambio el pálido chico de cabellos negros la miraba con calma. - Deberías llevarlo a Konoha, está cerca.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - Ella lo apunto con un Kunai, su especializada eran las armas, no tenía mucho contra aquel tipo que parecía tener más fuerza, más conocimiento teniendo en cuenta la calma en sus palabras, el chico a su lado era maestro del hielo, desearía que se encontrara bien ahora. - Nombre.

\- Llévalo a Konoha. - Repitió el. - Te esperare en la salida de la ciudad para ayudarte a terminar tu misión, una vez que se recupere el país se encargara de devolverlo a tu aldea.

\- No puedo confiar mi misión en alguien que no conozco, usted es un desconocido y no permitiré que se lleve el crédito por nuestra responsabilidad. - La muchacha hablaba ahora mucho más firmeza, el chico sonrió y negó, su cabellera se movió un poco revelando un ojo purpura, diferente, uno que era mencionado y visto solo por quienes habían fallecido o sobrevida a un ataque de algún Uchiha, la chica intento no temerle, aunque sus manos temblaban en este punto. - ¿Quién es usted?

\- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o prefieres que tu amigo se muera por no haber hecho nada? - El sonaba un poco más irritado ahora. - Soy errante de mi tierra, no puedo llevarles el crédito de nada, alguien como yo no se le permite el privilegio de realizar misiones. - La chica fue relajándose, el muchacho hablaba de sí mismo como si se tratara de un saco de piedras, los Uchihas no eran de esa forma, eran presumidos, su madre había conocido algunos, pero ellos habían muerto, todos... excepto. - ¿Lo llevaras a Konoha? Conozco una buena doctora.

\- Dígame su nombre. - Le espeto ella con recelo, el chico asintió.

\- Probablemente lo sabrás en algún momento. - Él se agacho y tomo con su brazo al muchacho en el suelo, el herido se quejó del dolor. - Soy Sasuke. - La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y vio su espalda comenzando a moverse, camino un poco más rápido hasta ayudarlo con su compañero herido. - ¿Tu?

\- Soy Michiko. - Le dijo ella avergonzada, estaba conociendo al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, y sabía que se trataba de él, porque le faltaba una mano ahora que lo miraba con cuidado, y por supuesto sus rasgos eran retratados en los nuevos libros de guerra, en los libros que muchos niños estudiarían en clases. - Es usted mucho más apuesto en persona. - Le sonrió ella, aún tenía miedo, conociendo la historia del muchacho, de lo que era capaz... solo no quería morir hoy, su mirada era fría y vacía, no percibía ni un poco de empatía con la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿así era el no? todos decían que era un chico frio y calculador, uno que te mataría en menos de dos segundos, con sonrisa falsa temblaba en espera de la respuesta del chico, ¿le ofendería? No quería morir solo por intentar salvarse el pellejo con un halago.

\- He visto... - Dijo el mirando al frente. - Lo terrible que me retratan en esos libros. - La chica sonrió, aunque por dentro su corazón latía con miedo. El la miro, con calma, como si le alegrara de que ella lo estuviera siguiendo ahora, Konoha estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero no había forma de que ella pudiera sola con su compañero, por instinto había pedido a los cielos ayuda pero si nadie hubiera llegado en unos diez minutos lo tendría que abandonar, y eso le dolería, mucho. - Como ninja. - Le dijo Sasuke. - No deberías de revelar tu identidad tan rápido. - La chica miro hacia el suelo, lo sabía, era su primera misión luego de la guerra. - Podría haberte matado si hubiera estado ayudando a los malos.

\- Lo sé. - Ellos probablemente tendrían la misma edad, solo que el chico se veía, cansado, algo que aumentaba su edad a la vista de ella.

\- Soy popular por eso ¿sabes? - El la miro otra vez, la chica sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió, entre ellos solo estaba su compañero inconsciente. - Ayudar a los malos.

\- Soy buena. - Ella sonrió. - Nadie es más buena que yo en este mundo. - La chica sonriera con nerviosismo, porque sabía que si hablaba más tontería evitaría sentirse asustada. - Y esta ayudándome, me encargare de que todos sepan de que usted ahora, ayuda a los buenos. - Ella lo miro y él le sonrió apenas, como si sonreír no se le fuera permitido.

Sakura se masajeaba sus pies con alguna crema que robo del botiquín, sentía que pronto le crecerían garras o alguna otra cosa en sus tobillos, dolían demasiado y la gente no dejaba de llegar al hospital, parecía que la primavera era una buena temporada para enfermarse.

\- Sakura. - Una compañera se asomó. - Me iré, que tengas buena noche, tú y tus pies feos.

\- Muérete. - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, en el hospital, a pesar de las desgracias y los traseros sucios, todo terminaba siendo divertido, sobretodo sus compañeros, que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas tontas como ¿Es verdad que Madara es un tipo apuesto? Era imposible responderles que no, lo era pero... le temía, aun. - Linda noche.

Sakura dejo la habitación, tenía demasiado que hacer, o demasiados traseros que limpiar y medicinas que pasar a cada uno de los enfermos, por supuesto la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus casas, descansando de un domingo por la noche, mañana era el día cuando todos debían de empezar a trabajar, para ella, esos días feriados y fines de semana habían acabado.

\- ¡Sakura! - Un chico le grito, no conocía su nombre, solo su apellido, Kurosawa, era su senpai, tenía mucho más conocimiento en el área hospitalaria, ella lo tenía en medicina, pero para llegar allí tenía que conocer este campo, la guerra y el hospital eran bastante diferentes. - ¿Donde esta Inori? - Le dijo con la voz bastante alta, Inori se había ido hace algunos segundos, antes de responderle él lo dejo a un lado. - Sabes que olvídalo, llego un herido desde la Niebla, viene en compañía de una chica, ayúdame a llevarlo, ella no puede sola. - Sakura lo siguió, ambos corrían escalera abajo, antes de llegar a la entrada la muchacha herida, llena de polvo y sangre se encontraba arrastrando a un compañero, a la sangre en sus ropas era reciente. ¿Qué les había sucedido?

\- ¿Nombre? - Sakura le pregunto y la muchacha la miro como si se tratara de un ángel, eso era normal, porque ella se había vuelto un poco popular luego de la guerra.

\- Terui, Terui Takehiko. - Le comento con ella, su voz era ronca y pesada. - Caímos por un acantilado de la frontera esta tarde... necesito terminar mi misión ¿Pueden ayudarnos? - Les pregunto, su compañero era ahora cargado por la pelirosa, el doctor Kurosawa lo acomodo en una camilla.

\- Lo llevare a emergencia Sakura, ven en cuanto termines de tomar todos sus datos, avisa a recepción, es un extranjero debemos avisar a su aldea. - El doctor corrió con la camilla y Sakura miro a la chica, la muchacha no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Estás sola? - La rubia negó, Sakura sonrió, eso la tranquilizaba. - ¿Sabes el número de algún familiar o nombre?

\- Roki, mismo apellido, es su hermano mayor y trabaja en la base del Cage de nuestra aldea. - La muchacha hablaba con nerviosísimo. - ¿Es usted la misma Sakura?

Sakura sonrió y asintió. - ¿Edad?

\- Veintiuno. - Le dijo ella, la chica miro nuevamente hacia afuera. - Debo irme ahora, en su mochila encontraran todas sus partencias, cuando despierte, por favor. - La chica tomo la mano de Sakura fuertemente. - Dígale que debe avisar a la aldea de quien nos ayudó, probablemente yo me demore demasiado. – Sakura asentía, tenía muchas ganas de hacer a una chica a un lado y correr a emergencias, el doctor la mataría por llegar tarde, además tenía que llegar a recepción. - Se le debe, de no ser por él pudo haber muerto. - La muchacha miro nuevamente hacia la salida, le sonrió a Sakura. - Sasuke. - Sakura alzo ambas cejas sorprendida, más por escuchar aquel nombre. Su corazón latió con bastante fuerza. - Debo irme porque... me esta esperan- La muchacha llevo una mano a su boca, Sakura asintió, desinteresada, estaba bien si el no quería ser descubierto, este era el Sasuke de ahora ¿no? Muchos lo llegaban a ver pero nadie se lo decía, a ella o a Naruto, ¿acaso él lo pedía? Que estúpido. - Solo dígale ¿Bien? - La chica corrió hacia las puertas y desapareció, probablemente la Sakura del pasado hubiera corrido tras ella, para verle a él, pedirle una explicación, decirle que volviera, pero esta Sakura tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2

La baba que corría por su mejilla derecha la hizo despertar, la incomodidad de la silla y el ronquido de cualquier paciente cerca, Sakura había tenido una noche terrible como todas desde que los países y Konoha comenzaron sus misiones, aquellas que después de la guerra se habían limitado a reconstruir países, ahora eran misiones, reales, donde debían de reparar huesos, heridas profundas, donde su chakra tenía que estar en constante uso, pero prefería esto, prefería estar cansada por hacer lo que amaba que por limpiar treinta traseros en una noche.

\- Mm... - La voz del chico a su lado era grave, o más bien el murmullo que soltó. - Disculpe. - Sakura lo miro de reojo y el abrió los ojos con dificultad. - ¿Dónde estoy? - la chica le sonrió, mirarle así la hizo recordar a los primeros días de recuperación de la guerra, eran días de constantes despertares y confusión.

\- En Konoha. - Le dijo con una sonrisa. - Descansa un poco...

-Estoy en medio de una misión, necesito regresar. - El chico se quejó de dolor en cuanto se intentó sentar, Sakura lo miro con cansancio, por culpa de sus huesos había trabajado unas dos horas seguidas.

\- Mira. - La pelirosa se acercó a él y lo sentó de un golpe en la camilla, haciendo que el chico se quejara. - Quédate descansando, no sabes lo mucho que nos esforzamos para que tus heridas sanaran... ahora tu amiga continua con la misión. - El muchacho la miraba con fastidio. - Por ahora permanece en cama.

\- Pero... - El suspiro. - Ella es muy torpe.

Sakura detestaba escuchar esas palabras, ¿por qué los hombres estaban obsesionados con la debilidad de la mujer? Aun si era torpe había conseguido que Sasuke le ayudara. - Mira. - La pelirosa se sentó en la camilla, el chico estaba con la peor cara. - Ella está bien, me dijo que tu salvador la ayudara a terminar la misión. - El muchacho cambio sus facciones, ahora estaba confundido. - Me dijo que te dijera que se trataba de Sasuke.

\- ¿Quien? - El negó. - No conozco ningún Sasuke.

Sakura se puso de pie y suspiro. - El único Uchiha vivo claro. - El muchacho intento levantarse otra vez, Sakura pudo notar el temor en su rostro. - Tranquilo.

\- Él es un asesino. - Dijo el chico con rencor. - ¿Cómo lo permitieron? ¿Aún Konoha Confía en ese...?- El bufo, ahora si intentaba ponerse de pie, Sakura se acercó, tomo con suavidad sus hombros y lo lanzo en la camilla, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

\- Si intentas ponerte de pie otra vez, te voy a romper los mismos huesos que me costó tanto reparar. - El muchacho sonrió a medias por la amenaza de la chica. - Confió en el. - Empezó a decir la chica, una mentira por supuesto. - Y te aseguro que pronto recibiremos una carta de la misión finalizada.

Sakura se alejó y se sentó nuevamente en la silla a su lado, definitivamente aquella mujer no lo dejaría moverse. - ¿Y cuándo puedo irme a casa?

\- Yo te llevare a casa cuando te recuperes. - La muchacha suspiro. - Porque según el Hokage, debo personalmente presentar el informe completo a los doctores de tu país. - Sakura negó a la nada, era una molestia cada vez que venía un extranjero, la seguridad en los países había aumentado desde la guerra, cualquier intruso debía de ser registrado y revisado en ambas naciones. - Es un fastidio con los extranjeros. - El muchacho la escuchaba por encima, tenía la cabeza ocupada con pensamientos sobre su amiga. - He viajado a tres países en los últimos cinco meses... ¿Porque se obstinan en venir a Konoha? - Si bien los doctores en Konoha eran muy buenos, no eran los únicos, los forasteros solo parecían querer retarla, los de la arena eran excelente, pero aquí estaban, fastidiando a Konoha y el poco tiempo de descanso que tenía Sakura.

Sasuke comió la manzana que hace algunos minutos había comprado en una aldea de frutas, la chica su lado no dejaba de roncar, pronto serían las diez de la mañana y desde que habían terminado la misión ella no dejaba de dormirse en cada lugar que consideraba cómodo, el por otro lado, no sabía cómo escaparse sin sentirse culpable por abandonar a una chica tonta en medio de la nada, le parecía la ninja más inútil con la que se había topado recientemente, no conocía ni siquiera los puntos cardinales, todo a su alrededor era árbol y pasto, en la aldea de la lluvia intento hablar con señas, como si ellos tuviesen su propio idioma... ¿cómo eran una chunnin siquiera? y no dejaba de charlar y hablar, intentando hacer reír a Sasuke que terminaba sonriendo por pena, estaba seguro de que solo infundía temor en la muchacha.

\- Oye amigo. - La chica lo miro con sueño, uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado. - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a mi aldea?

Sasuke se giró, lo único que le faltaba era cruzar el rio, eso quedaría para ella, no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en aquel país, sin fronteras ni bosques que pudiesen ocultarlo. - El tiempo que te demores en cruzar el rio... está a unos 100 metros.

\- ¿Tan poco falta? - La muchacha sonrió. - Por Dios pensé que tendría que dormir otro día en el pasto. - Sonó su cuello con un leve movimiento mientras estiraba sus brazos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viajando amigo? - Sasuke soltó la manzana y mostro dos dedos. - ¿Dos meses? - El negó, masticando la manzana. - ¡DOS AÑOS! - La chica hizo una mueca de asco, Sasuke sonrió. - Con razón... esos trapos apestan... ¿No quieres tomar un baño? - Las mejillas del Uchiha se sonrojaron, la chica ni siquiera noto aquello, estaba mirando las telas de la ropa sucia del chico. - Probablemente te metes en ríos pero... ¿Qué hay del champú, o jabón?

\- Empieza a caminar. - Sasuke se puso de pie. La chica aun lo miraba con asco. - Quiero llegar allí antes de la hora de almuerzo.

\- Mira... Papá tiene un sauna, podría hacerte pasar allí, si quieres te consigo una peluca. - Sasuke la comenzó a ignorar, sus pasos eran rápido, estaba avergonzado, nunca más ayudaría a nadie. - Yo misma viajo con jabones del lugar, por supuesto no los compartiré contigo, todos están contados. - La respiración del Uchiha era rápida. - Bueno... tengo uno de sobra si llegamos hoy, he soportado tu olor, puedo dártelo si deseas, tiene aroma a-

\- Cállate. - Sasuke se giró y la chica lo miro con temor, el inmediatamente se sintió arrepentido, el semblante de la chica se volvió pálido, tembloroso, inclusive sus ojos estaban acuosos. - Es vergonzoso. - confeso, la muchacha aun lo miraba con temor. - Lo aceptare ¿bien? pero... no digas esas cosas otra vez.

\- Lo- lo siento. - Le dijo con una voz un poco más baja, temblorosa. - No volverá a pasar señor Sasuke...

\- No soy un señor. - Le dijo el girándose, la chica de los primeros días había vuelto, una que le recordaba la horrible persona que era.

Sakura estaba literalmente durmiéndose en la silla del doctor de la niebla, los reportes eran bastante largos y el viaje igual, se había demorado una semana escribiendo aquella tontería, una semana en donde tuvo turnos rotativos, su padre cogió un resfriado, llegaron dos embarazadas, el idiota de Terui se intentó escapar tres veces y su informe original se llenó de café. Ahora estaban aquí, por fin, y el chico no dejaba de coquetearle en todo el camino, más porque descubrió como se veía ella sin una bata de doctora encima, y más con unos shorts y camisa ajustada, algo más propio de un viaje a la costa. Hacia algunos minutos que habían llegado al lugar, mientras el no dejaba de hablar Sakura solo deseaba que llegara el doctor.

\- ¿Dices que tienes diecinueve? - Sakura lo ignoraba por completo, en los últimos días había sido un completo patán que no dejaba de insultar a cualquiera que intentara sacarlo de allí. - Bueno... nos llevamos un par de años pero, puede funcionar.

\- ¡Terui! - La voz de una chica hizo que ambos se giraran, era la chica de antes, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros y ahora vestía una bata de algún tipo de sauna, se veía mucho más joven y linda ahora. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal. - Él le confeso, Sakura rodo sus ojos y se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio, no sabían cuando diablos llegaría el estúpido doctor a cargo, ella necesitaba dormir ahora mismo. - Esta mujer no dejo de maltratarme... ¿A ti como te fue?

\- Increíble. - Ella afirmo. - No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz ese hombre... hicimos la misión en horas, regresamos hace cinco días. - El chico bufo y se lanzó en su silla, Sakura sonrió, su amigo era el mejor por supuesto.

\- ¿No te hizo nada? - Él le soltó avergonzado desde su silla, Sakura lo miro sonrojarse, el en realidad no era tan valiente después de todo. - Es un rarito.

\- No. - Ella sonrió. - Fue genial, aunque me da miedo aun. - Ella se acercó y se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo. - Lo invite a casa... le puse una peluca, él se molestó y me dijo idiota. - La chica comenzó a reír. - Pero al final lo hice entrar y lo hice bañarse. - Sakura comenzó a reír. - Porque apestaba Terui.

\- Ah...- El asintió avergonzado.

\- Lo bañe. - Sakura la miro sorprendida. - Bueno papá lo hizo, porque el solo tiene un brazo nos dio pena... y entonces, tu mama, le llevo un enorme pastel. - La chica no dejaba de hablar. - Porque le dije a todos que él te salvo la vida.

\- Mi vida la salvo Sakura- chan. - El miro a la pelirosa. - No ese asesino idiota.

La chica se puso de pie y lo miro con enojo, Sakura se interesó más en aquella conversación. - Cualquier doctor pudo haber arreglado tus huesos. - Los cabellos rubios de la chica tenían unos rizos al terminar, se movieron con rapidez cuando alzo su rostro. - Pero yo nunca hubiese podido contigo sola, te hubiese abandonado.

\- ¿Y eso no es el trabajo de un ninja? - El bufo. - Después de crear toda una guerra los Uchiha quieren ser salvadores. - El sonrió, Sakura había comenzado a irritarse, al igual que la pequeña.

\- Si. - Ella le soltó. - ¿Y eso que? - Le espeto con fastidio. - Hace días lo recluyeron los guardias porque es... "potencialmente peligroso" para pisar nuestras tierras. - ella ahora miraba el suelo arrepentida. - Y él ni siquiera musito, con todo el poder que tiene pudo haberlos asesinado... ¿No te parece que la gente cambia Terui? - El rodo sus ojos y la chica le golpeo con suavidad la cabeza. - A veces eres el idiota más grande del mundo.

\- Probablemente todos nos moriremos mañana por tu culpa. - El grito mientras la chica dejaba el lugar. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a un ...

\- Cállate. - Sakura le dijo a su lado. - Ya se fue. - La pelirosa sintió un poco de pena por el Uchiha, pero no era exactamente algo grave, el probablemente saldría de aquello, aun cuando ella tenía muchas ganas de ir a defenderle, no podía, no cuando el había decidido moverse solo por el mundo.

El doctor había demorado demasiado tiempo en venir, el reporte ni siquiera fue leído, ni se cuestionó nada, justo como el doctor del sonido había hecho. ¿Para eso la hacían venir tan lejos? lo que más deseaba ahora era ser llevada en un carruaje volador por todo el continente hasta lanzarla en su habitación, le exigiría al Hokage unos cuantos días de descanso o su cuerpo se quebraría, gracias al cielo unos cuantos kilómetros eran cruzados por un bote, así que sus pies descansarían un poco.

La fila para montar los botes era demasiado corta, unas cinco personas quizás, pero, se demoraba demasiado en tomar los datos de todos lo que abandonaban el país, ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de despedirse de aquel chico grosero, no sintió ni una pizca de cariño por ese paciente, era un asco de persona, inclusive con la chica que le gusta... con esa actitud, no conseguiría nada. - Señor su nombre y banda. - Dijo el hombre de la cabina, Sakura estornudo, el olor a perfume y jabón que salían de la persona de al frente era horrible, demasiado.

\- Sasuke. - Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar empujar al chico hasta mirarle el rostro, en la miro confundido y ella en cambio lo miraba pálida y sorprendida. Sasuke sabía que ella se encontraba detrás, por eso, había dicho su nombre lo más bajo que pudo, había evitado hacer la fila pero quería largarse de una buena vez antes de que todos esos guardias volvieran a atacarlo. No quería regresar a Konoha, y encontrarse con ella implicaba eso.

\- Señorita... regrese a la fila por favor. - Comento el hombre de la cabina, Sakura asintió, y regreso con cuidado a la fila, su cabeza estaba en blanco. - Señor su bandana esta con una enorme raya ¿A qué se debe?

\- ¿Usted qué cree? - Sasuke le respondió con irritación, Sakura sonrió avergonzada y metió su cabeza entre los dos hombres.

\- Mi primo tiene un retraso mental... vera. - Sakura le quito la banda de las manos y señalo la enorme raya. - Le dije el otro día no rayes la banda pequeño Sasuke. - Sasuke la miraba confundido el hombre en cambio estaba bastante interesado. - Pero lo hizo. Al igual que con su brazo... está enfermo.

\- ¿Se rayó un brazo? - Le pregunto el hombre preocupado.

\- Se lo corto. - Le susurro Sakura. - Ahora mismo su madre lo está buscando, gracias al cielo vine aquí... tiene una obsesión con nadar pero... ¿Quién nada con un solo brazo? - Sakura le lanzo la banda a Sasuke y soltó una risa, el hombre miraba con cuidado los brazos del Uchiha, el vestía unas ropas ligeras, típicas de la región. - Déjenos subir... - Ella se acercó hacia el hombre. - Necesito darle su medicina a solas.

\- Tranquila señorita. - El susurro también, Sasuke rodo sus ojos fastidiado. - Los dejare pasar gratis. - Sakura sonrió, y asintió con pena, mientras que con su otra mano limpiaba una lágrima falsa. - Espero que ese chico se mejore pronto.

\- Ojala mi señor. - Ella se enderezo y lo miro. - Es por lo que rezamos todos los días. - Sasuke intento no mirarla con desprecio, más porque a diario se recordaba el asco que había sido de persona con ella, pero era imposible ahora.

En los asiento delanteros del bote habían unas señoras con unas cestas, en cambio, en los asientos traseros no se encontraba nadie, Sakura se mantuvo de pie hasta que Sasuke busco donde tomar asiento, ella lo miro, le sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo y se alejó, sentándose lo más alejada posible de él.

Ella estuvo todo el viaje nerviosa, porque en algún punto dejaría el bote, estaría de nuevo frente a él y probablemente lo vería partir otra vez, hasta quien sabe cuándo, y estaba frustrada, frustrada por encontrarse como pensó que no se encontraría jamás, como pensó que no se sentiría, aquello lo hacía superado olvidado, era algo estúpido seguir al pendiente de alguien así. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por bañarse.

Sasuke en cambio se preguntó, por milésima vez ¿Porque se encontraba vivo?, ese tipo de acciones, de parte de Sakura, o cualquiera que lo reconociera le demostraban lo que había sido, lo que era y lo que siempre seria a los ojos del resto, le fastidiaba pensar que era inservible, porque sabía que no lo era, tenía cosas y habilidades que otros no, cosas que podrían servir para mejorar el mundo pero... ahí estaba su otros yo, demostrándole que un paria en el mundo, solo sería un paria, aun cuando tuviera todo el oro del mundo. Miro la espalda de Sakura, sus cabellos rosas moviéndose con el viento. Ella parecía feliz, tranquila, así es como debería de estar viviendo, y eso le reconfortaba, ahora no estaba tras él, el solo infundía dolor, pena, tristeza y temor para quienes lo rodeaban. Esto era lo que se merecia.


	3. Capitulo 3

Sasuke se levanto, dejando el bote en el pequeño muelle, Sakura en cambio no dejaba su asiento... ¿Tanto deseaba evitarle? Pues si era su decision la respetaria, le gustaba lo independiente que se mostraba, le gusta ver a sus amigos siendo adultos.

\- Señorita. - Le grito una mujer. - ¡Despierte por favor! - Sasuke se giro y vio como la mujer estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un balde de agua encima, el corrio lo mas que pudo y subio al bote, el movimiento del mismo hizo que Sakura despertara y mirara al rededor, dandose cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba. - Como si esto se tratara de un hotel...

La pelirosa la miro con desprecio para ponerse de pie y salir de alli, estaba comenzando a pensar que la gente de la niebla era bastante grosera. Sasuke caminaba a sus espaldas, el olor a perfume y jabon que emanaba de el era insoportable, la chica se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa. - Nos vemos Sasuke, espero que te pases pronto por la aldea. - El chico la miraba inexpresivo. - Te estaremos esperando.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, ella lucia un poco mas delgada que antes, o quizas el estaba exagerando, probablemente el era quien lucia mas delgado que antes, en su viaje habia comido cualquier porqueria que encontraba en venta. - Oye. - Le dijo haciendo que la chica se girara, ahora podia notar que tenia unas ojeras bastante notorias. - ¿Recibiste la..

\- Si. - Ella sonrio aun mas. - ¿Era para mi? - El asintio, y ella le sonrio aun mas. - Casi nadie lo recordo.

\- Lo se porque en la invitacion que me envio Naruto lo decia. - El recordo como su amigo le recalco que debia de llegar por el cumpleaños de Sakura. Sakura llevo sus pupilas a la nada, el rubio podia llegar a ser una molestia a veces, imagino que uso cualquier excusa para que Sasuke se apareciera, como si a el en realidad lo convenciera su cumpleaños. - Bueno.

\- Nos vemos. - Ella se giro otra vez y Sasuke vio como su silueta desaparecio con cada paso, tendria un corto regreso a Konoha, estaba bastante cerca de la aldea, solo necesitaba caminar un poco, Sasuke se sabia el continente de memoria.

Sakura ceno un tazon de ramen en la pequeña salida de la aldea donde encontraba, necesitaba llegar a la entrada de Konoha, pero esta entrada estaba un poco mas abandonada que la principal, la que limitaba con Suna, asi que tendria que usar su fuerza y correr entre el bosque para llegar rapido, antes de que los vagos que la vigilaban se fueran a dormir.

Pago dos ryos, demasiado por un tazon tan pesimo, pero necesario porque moriria en cualquier segundo, Kakashi ultimamente la enviaba a demasiadas misiones lejos, no le sorprendia que la enviara sola, el sabia que ella se podria defender sola, pero lo que le tocaba comer... necesitaba su hogar en esos momentos.

El bosque era un poco mas tropical en aquella zona, y era logico, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en la costa del continente, por la misma razon era una zona humeda, calurosa y a la vez llena de brisa, literalmente Sakura estaba sudando, mientras el sudor se secaba con la fria brisa y pisaba algunos charcos.

Se detuvo cuando sintio los pasos de otra persona, sin embargo su instinto la hizo continuar, si se trataba de algun ciudadano no tenia porque temer, si era un enemigo, no seria ella la primera en atacar. Antes de que pudiera detenerse la sombra se detuvo frente a ella, Sakura penso rapido y salto, con una patada lo hizo volar un poco lejos, cuerpo cayo a unos tres metros de distancia despùes de arrastrarse por suelo. - Maldiciòn Sasuke.- Sakura le grito cuando miro que se trataba del chico. - ¿En serio estabas siguiendome?

El se apoyo de su unica mano disponible hasta sentarse sobre el cesped seco, su rostro palido apuntaba a la chica, Sakura tocaba su pecho un poco alterada, ademas de lo cansada que se encontraba no estaba para este tipo de sustos, luego de la guerra todos estaban muy suceptibles. - Solo te iba a pedir un favor.

\- ¿Y esa es la mejor forma de llamar mi atencion? ¿Siguiendome? ... - La mujer bufo, y miro cansada en otra direcciòn, Sasuke entonces se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, su nariz estaba sangrando ahora, Sakura dudo en limpiarla, sanarla pero... sentia que el no lo merecia, por alguna razon encontraba mas justo que tuviera la nariz rota. - ¿Que pasa?

\- Veras. - El se encontraba temblando. - Esa niña tonta de la niebla me hizo ir alli, me quito mis cosas. - Le solto aquello mientras miraba en otra direcciòn, avergonzado. - Me corto el cabello, lanzo todo a la basura y lleno mi bolso de cosas innecesarias, ahora... - La miro su boca dibujaba una muestra de incomodidad. - Tengo frio. - Sakura alzo una ceja sorprendida. - Porque estas ropas parecen seda y necesito viajar al norte. - La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos y sonrio.

\- ¿Quieres que te consiga algo? - Le pregunto y el asintio avergonzado, como si el mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha no pudiese morirse del frio. Sakura lo rodeo hasta colocarse delante de el, la verdad la ropa que llevaba era tan ligera que podia ver su piel palida a traves de la suave tela blanca de su camisa. - Esperame entonces en la cascada, te llevare algo ¿Bien? - El asintio, hubiera sido menos vergonzoso pedirle algo a Suigetsu, pero ellos se encontraba a unas dos horas de distancia y era de noche, sentia que podria morir en cualquier momento si no se abrigaba, la costa era mucho mas fria que el mismo bosque, quizas por la brisa del mar, y su dinero... llevaba tan poco ahora mismo que todo lo que consiguio en la costa no lo podia costear, lo malo de viajar a zonas turisticas. Sakura habia desaparecido hace mucho, estaban muy cerca de Konoha.

El camino a la cascada era oscuro, Sakura sintio un poco de pena, se habia demorado demasiado, los chicos en la frontera se durmieron, tuvo que avisar su llegada al Hokage, entregar los informes en el hospital, luego Ino la detuvo para contarle una historia bastante innecesaria, corrio hasta su casa y sus padres la detuvieron para saber como habia ido aquella mision, intento sacar unas cosas del closet de su padre, luego tomo algunas otras y lo puso en su bolso viejo, aquel que no usaba desde hace unos años atras, pero era el unico donde podia meter todo, salio por la ventana y se encontro con Shizune, que estaba yendose al hospital por la gripe reciente de la cual se habia contagiado, otra conversacion corta, y ahora aqui, caminando por el bosque que llevaba a la cascada, la escuchaba cada vez mas cerca.

Se detuvo cuando escucho unos quejidos, unos que trasmitian dolor, miro a su derecha y encontro la silueta de donde provenian. Sakura se acerco y Sasuke abrio los ojos inmediatamente, revelando el Sharingan. - Soy yo. - Dijo ella retrocediendo un poco, Sasuke lo hizo desaparecer, por su rostro hinchado Sakura se dio cuenta que se habia dormido, le parecio tierno, el ahora no era interesante, nada... "cool". - Aqui. - Lanzo el bolso al pasto, haciendo que cayera a los pies del chico. - Estan unos cuantos abrigos, y algunos comics, tambien comida. - Sakura evito sonreir, o demostrar empatia, su rostro era neutro.

\- Solo te pedi una cosa. - Le dijo el mirando el enorme bolso. Sakura exhalo bastante fuerte, se escucho mas bien como un rugido, aun cuando estaban tan agotada y sentia que moriria se tomo el tiempo de hacer todo esto por el chico... ¿Y asi era como le respondia?. Se agacho, tomo el bolso y saco de el algunas cosas.

\- Siempre tienes que ser un imbecil ¿no? - La chica tomo el bolso y dejo en el suelo un abrigo de color oscuro, por la noche no pudo decifrar el color. - Ten un buen viaje. - Le dijo la chica dandose la vuelta. Sasuke miro el suelo irritado, el en realidad no quiso sonar grosero pero... no sabia como sonar amable.

\- No es que no lo quiera Sakura. - Le dijo la muchacha se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. - Lo aceptare... solo no queria molestarte. - Ella entonces lanzo la mochila al suelo, haciendo un sonido crudo al caer, Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

\- Bien. - Solto ella. - Nos vemos. - Continuo caminando, dejando entonces el sendero de la cascada completamente solo, Sasuke no volveria alli, definitivamente el se habia convertido en la molestia, en el que ella ni nadie queria cerca.

\- No puede ser. - Sakura habia destrozado su habitaciòn, literalmente, su closet estaba vacio, su ropa en el suelo, su cama estaba al reves, todas las gavetas estaban abiertas y cada maleta, mochila o bolso se escontraba boca abierta, todo debido a que su banda estaba perdida. - No podre...

\- Cariño. - Su madre la miraba desde la puerta. - Solo anunciale a los de la oficina de ciudadania que la has perdido, quizas fue en la guerra. Sakura nego, sabia que no la habia perdido en la guerra, pero, habia donado tantas cosas a caridad que ahora no sabia si aquella estupida bandana se encontraba con ella o con algun niño necesitado en la aldea de las frutas, ya no la necesitaba para sus viajes cuando tenia el carnet de medico y una replica tejida en su franela... pero ahora, ahora era mucho mas importante.

\- Mamà... se demoraran semanas en darme una. - Sakura respiro profundo. - Y dentro de dos dias es el viaje a la reunion de doctores. - Habia sido llamada, desde que entro a trabajar alli era la primera vez que representaria a Konoha, un logro bastante importante. - ¿Como podre entrar a Kumo sin eso? - La chica se ahogo en sus rodillas, donde dobladas y sujetadas por sus brazos se apoyaba su rostro. - Mi vida es un asco.

\- Sakura no exageres. - Su madre nego y cerro la puerta, dejando a la dramatica de su hija en su, segun, lecho de muerte, Tsunade la mataria, Kurosawa la mataria, Inori lo mataria, Ino la mataria... Ella era la representacion de la aldea y no podria ir, terminaria yendo Kurosawa por segundo año consecutivo.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, Sakura pegaba una bandana falsa a un pedazo de tela negro, si bien esa era la bandana que conseguias en la ferias de Konoha por unas cuantos centavos serviria si la mostraba desde lejos, evitaria que la tocaran, tenia que idear las maneras de pasar desapercibida. Se estremecio, la ventana de su habitaciòn se encontraba abierta, el frio entraba, la brisa de la primavera estaba desapareciendo, el verano se acercaria y con ello el calor, pero aun asi, las noches eran frias. Se acerco y al momento de cerrarla alguien aterrizo en su balcon, Sakura retrocedio y antes de lanzarse a ataque termino maldiciendolo. - ¿Que te pasa?

\- Sakura. - Kakashi estaba ahora en su balcon. - Me dejaron esto en la oficina. - Le dio un sobre de color cafe. - Te estuve llamando pero por alguna razon me evitabas. - Su sensei la miraba con fastidio.

\- Si... - Ella lo estaba evitando porque aun no conseguia la estupida bandana. - Lo siento. - Kakashi miro tras ella, la habitacion de la joven era un asco. - Gracias.

\- Bien. - El asintio y bajo de un salto a la calle, Sakura lo miro alejarse, el sobre en sus manos era bastante ligero, pero con una forma irregular. La chica termino cerrando la ventana, abrio el sobre y de el salio una pequeña nota, como si hubiese sido metida en ultimo minuto.

_"Necesitaras esto" _

Sakura no tuvo que ver aquello para sacar del sobre lo que mas necesitaba en el mundo, la estupida bandana perdida. ¿Donde diablos habia dejado aquello? Suspiro y agradecio a los cielos que apareciera. Quizas su madre le habia contado a toda la ciudad de aquello, no lo sabia pero, ahora solo queria dormir, mañana tenia que acomodar el desastre que hizo y agradecerle a Kakashi.

El viaje a Kumo resulto ser bastante ligero, teniendo en cuenta que descanso bastante en ese ultimo dia, algo que necesitaba sin duda alguna, la reunion fue fenomenal, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan a gusto rodeada de personas con las que podia conversar de cosas en comun, todos resultaron ser una pasada, amables y muy graciosos, se encontro con muchos que conocio en la guerra y lucian bastante diferentes, por supuesto la guerra los presento sucios y asustados.

El regreso probablemente seria mucho mas agotador, el varano estaba cerca y sobretodo en las regiones cercanas a Suna, el calor era insoportable, bueno, en Suna no existia otra estacion que no fuera el mismisimo Verano, no entendia como los hermanos de la arena eran capaces de usar tanta tela.

La noche llego, Sakura se acosto frente a una enorme roca, el tronco del arbol era su apoyo, Kakashi no le habia enviado nadie como acompañamiento, porque segun el "Era innecesario" Sakura no le intereso, no necesitaba que nadie la cuidara, le gustaba saber que Kakashi pensaba igual, y para el viaje habia recibido dinero claro, de parte del Hokage, pero la ultima noche del seminario terminaron yendose de fiesta, asi que apenas tenia algo para comer en lo que quedaba de viaje y para dormir en Suna, aun faltaba para llegar alli, pero no tenia animos de dormir en la arena.

\- Te estoy diciendo que Suigetsu no dejaba de comerselos. - La voz de una chica sorprendio a Sakura, se giro y miro tras el tronco unos cabellos rojos saltaban de aqui alla junto a alguien mas. - Yo no quise darselos todos.

\- Ya no importa. - Respondio el chico, Sakura se giro y miro hacia el frente nuevamente, sabia quienes eran, los conocia, tenia unos dos meses que no lo encontraba pero de alguna forma se sentia reciente, despues de años sin verlo. Su corazon se acelero, de alguna manera. - El tomate es barato.

\- ¿No estas enojado? - Le pregunto la muchacha. Sakura sintio un poco de celos, ¿porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos y con sus amigos de toda la vida no? Sasuke era un imbecil. - Te comprare mas tomates, porque se que te gustan. - La voz no se movia, ella cerro los ojos, pronto se irian, o eso pensaba, hubo un silencio, uno en donde Sakura se pregunto si la habrian encontrado. - Sasuke...

\- Sakura. - La voz del chico sono demasiado cerca, demasiado, Sakura temia abrir sus ojos y encontrarlo frente a ella. - ¿Entonces si recibiste la banda? - La chica abrio los ojos y busco el receptor de la voz, el se encontraba al otro lado de la piedra, la chica pelirroja estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados. - Lo descubri bastante tarde, temia que hubieses tenido que conseguir otra...

\- Si. - Ella dijo recogiendo sus piernas, miro de reojo a la acompañante del Uchiha, Sakura bostezo, falso claro. - Gracias. - El la miro algunos segundos hasta que alzo la mirada, otra persona se acercaba.

\- Karin. - La voz era mas alegre, mucho mas parlanchina. - ¿Por que me dejas solo en casa?

\- No hables de la casa como si fuese nuestra.

\- Es nuestra. - Le dijo el algo irritado. - Y te llevas mis tomates. - Sakura se giro para mirar al recien llegado, lo conocia, era parte del grupo de Sasuke, el grupo que por alguna razon no le resultaba molesto.

\- Por que los compre para Sasuke. - Le dijo ella cruzada de brazos aun. Sakura rodo sus ojos y miro de nuevo hacia el frente, Sasuke los miraba con fastidio, la pelirosa intento sonreir pero no queria ser demasiado simpatica en ese momento, estaba algo... celosa. - Sabes que le gustan.

\- Ya basta Karin. - Sasuke le dijo irritado. - Puedo comprarme algunos. - Le confeso, Sakura imagino el rostro de la chica triste, el muchacho a su lado comenzo a reir. - Pueden regresar.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - La voz de la muchacha no sonaba insistente, parecia preocupada, Sasuke nego, Sakura habia escuchado lo mucho que la comparaban con ella, pero ahora, incluso ella parecia... agotada, al igual que ella, agotada de seguir algo que nunca vendria a ellas. - Bueno...

\- Adios Sasuke. - El chico le dijo con un tono alegre, Sasuke le sonrio a medias, como nunca lo habia hecho con sus amigos de Konoha, sus amigos que le querian. - Adios Sakura- chan. - La pelirosa se giro y lo miro confundida... ¿Siquiera se conocian lo suficiente? el sonrio mostrando una sonrisa tenebrosa, la pelirosa miro a Sakura y le sonrio, despidiendose con una mano, Suigetsu tomo a Karin de la mano y la arrastro a donde sea que debia de ser su camino.

\- Tengo mis cosas en su casa. - Dijo Sasuke, Sakura se giro y lo miro, asintio, porque en realidad no le interesaba mucho, o bueno, si le interesaba pero no lo habia preguntado. - ¿Donde estabas?

\- Kumo. - Dijo la pelirosa. - ¿A donde vas?

\- Ire a Konoha. - Confeso el. - Tengo que pedirle algo a Kakashi. - Sakura asintio, ya le quedaba mas que claro que el y Kakashi se encontraban con regularidad, por lo menos le importaba visitar a alguien del equipo 7. - ¿Dormiras aqui? - Sakura asintio, Sasuke la mira inexpresivo, aunque pudo detectar como una de las comisuras de sus labios se movian con irritacion.- ¿Quieres ir a un hotel?

\- No. - Le dijo ella, Sasuke miro en otra direcciòn, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a un niño que acababa de ser rechazado, de alguna forma sintio tanta pena verle asi... ¿Porque tenia que ser tonta? de todas maneras no queria ser una molestia para el. - No quiero ser una molestia para ti. - Dijo aquello de una forma tosca, mas porque le irritaba que nadie mas resultara ser una molestia, solo ella era la molesta. - Asi que no te preocupes.

\- Como quieras. - El parecio molestarse, Sakura sonrio. Ja... ¡A que no se esperaba ser rechazado! alguien dentro de ella comenzo a reir de placer, aunque su otra mitad estuviese llorando por la carita de perro abandonado que tenia. Sasuke se sento apoyandose de la piedra, Sakura alzo una ceja y lo miro con fastidio, aunque le hubiera parecido lindo que se quedara. - ¿Que hacias en Kumo?

\- Un seminario, de doctores. - Confeso ella. El asintio, Sakura entonces cerro sus ojos, porque no queria mirarlo cara a cara, le resultaba incomodo y molesto, los celos no podian desaparecer... claro, podia caminar por el mundo pero no podia aparecer en la boda de su mejor amigo. El parecio entender el mensaje, luego de eso no volvio a dirigirle la palabra a la chica.

Lo unico que llego a inquietar el sueño de la kunoichi fueron quejidos, lloriqueos, una voz adormilada que susurraba palabras incoherentes, Sakura abrio los ojos y se encontro un Sasuke tembloroso, inquieto a pesar de estar atrapado en un sueño. Por instinto se puso de pie y corrio al lado del chico, el no parecio notarlo hasta que intento limpiar el sudor de su rostro y ambos ojos se abrieron mostrando una mirada amenazante, temor, desesperacion y confusiòn Sakura se mantuvo firme mirando las pupilar uniformes, ojos diferentes y extraños para los que se acostumbraba a mirar a diario. - ¿Estas bien? - Le dijo ella, tarde se habia dado cuenta de que tocaba el rostro del chico.

El se levanto irritado, alejandose de ella y caminando lejos, Sakura penso que no regresaria, y ella incluso no pudo dormir bien, pero en la mañana estaba alli, sentado mirando a la nada mientras ella recibia los rayos del sol.


	4. Capitulo 4

Por alguna razon Sasuke termino viajando con ella, a pesar de que en las noches corriera de verguenza cuando Sakura descubriera sus quejidos, sus sueños perturbados, aun cuando ella lo evitaba el parecia sentirse comodo, siempre regresaba, siempre intentaba que ella estuviera en el tronco mas comodo o en la roca menos fria, aun cuando ninguno de los dos intercambiara una palabra. Inclusive en Suna, eligieron hoteles totalmente diferentes, pero el aparecio la otra mañana frente al suyo, listo para retomar el viaje. Sakura no entendi a que venia todo aquello, pero supuso que el se sentia bien acompañandola, despues de todo ambos irian al mismo destino, no comian juntos, ni se bañaban a las mismas horas, el podia perderse por tres horas seguidas pero terminaba apareciendo a caer la noche, Sakura no le buscaba porque... no era... importante. O eso trataba de meterse en la cabeza.

Una noche fue diferente, una en la que el parecia agotado, Sakura sintio un poco de lastima y termino extendiendole un poco de su comida, el nego, con suavidad y se apoyo contra un tronco, cayendo en un sueño profundo, Sakura se sorprendio de lo rapido que durmio, le hubiese encantado tener una camara y mostrarle a Naruto lo mucho que se babaeba Sasuke... pero eso era demasiado infantil.

Solo esa noche durmio tranquilo.

Y luego desperto, desaparecio por horas, y cuando reaparecio llevaba una ropa completamente diferente y su cabello recogido en una coleta, la pelirosa se pregunto si alguna vez habia visto la frente del chico, imagino que era por el verano, el calor en el bosque era infernal, y mucho mas cuando salieron de la arena y entraron a la frontera con Konoha, era una zona bastante seca, una donde incluso ella sentia que moriria.

\- ¿Dormiste bien no? - Le pregunto ella con sigilo. El afirmo con corto si. - ¿te pasa a menudo? - No hubo respuesta, Sakura no la necesitaba, habian pasado varios dias de viaje. - Sabes es normal... al hospital han ingresado muchos con estres post - traumatico, inclusive estan medicados. - Afirmo Sakura. El no dijo nada, probablemente se sentia avergonzado, la mayoria de las personas les costaba afrontar aquello, en el caso de Sasuke era algo logico, desde niño toda su vida habian sido desgracias, nada que ver con la infancia feliz de muchos. - ¿No quieres que te ayude con algunas medicinas? - Minutos de silencio debido a la nula respuesta del chico, Sakura imagino que pronto le diria que se fuera al carajo y lo dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo, y ella no insistio otra vez.

Sasuke se encontraba, irritado, de alguna forma no encontraba mal las palabras de su amiga pero le avergonzaba que ella lo mirara como inferior, le molestaba saber que el no podria resolverlo, que probablemente ella tenia razon y que aquello lo estaba matando a diario pero.. ¿no era lo que necesitaba? toda su vida habia hecho cosas horribles, era momento de que esos pensamientos lo destrozaran a diario, explicarle eso a ella solo comenzaria una discusion sin sentido, y el no tenia animos de hacerle entender como se habia planteado su castigo.

\- Sasuke. - Le dijo cuando Konoha estaba a unos metros de distancia. - ¿Te parece bien vivir asi? - Ella le miro, Sasuke continuo caminando mientras miraba la entrada de su aldea. - Se que intentas castigarte pero... ¿No es suficiente? Te hemos perdonado. - La chica no estaba especialmente en espera de una respuesta, sabia que el no lo haria.- Si te pregunto ahora... ¿Has planeado algo para tu futuro? - Ella lo miro otra vez, el solo la examinaba de reojo. - ¿Que me dirias?

El solo habia pensado en una cosa, solo una que anhelaba hacer en nombre de su hermano, su padre, su hermano, todos los que habian perdido la vida en la masacre, todos los que habian dido olvidados. - Mi clan. - Solto, Sakura incluso se detuvo, le sorprendio bastante recibir una respuesta de parte del chico, no se lo esperaba, en serio que no lo hacia. - No quiero ser el ultimo.

\- Sasuke. - Ella camino hacia el y le sonrio. - Pues deberias casarte. - El la miro sorprendido y ella sonrio. - Mira... probablemente te demores, pero me alegra tanto que desees tener una familia. - La chica en realidad parecia la persona mas feliz del mundo, los ultimos dias habia pensado en lo desgraciada que era la vida del Uchiha, en como su mente estaba acabando con el y sus pensamientos lo ahogaban en miseria, escuchar eso la reconfortaba porque el deseaba ten-

\- No quiero una familia. - Confeso. - No es algo que podre manejar. - Sakura se quebro, el sin duda alguna era el, nunca cambiaria, volvio a su lugar y continuo caminando. - Quiero decir... ¿Como podria criar a alguien? Seria estupido. Pienso en mi clan Sakura pero... no quiero restablecerlo. Solo me lastima que se haya acabado de esta forma, con esta reputaciòn y conmigo como ultimo. - La chica suspiro, otra vez el discurso lamentable y triste, era tipico en personas con depresiòn, no es que se burlara pero... le irritaba cuando lo positivo no estaba presente en la vida de las personas, respiro, tenia que ponerse en su lugar... el habia pasado por mucho.

\- Sasuke. - Una voz masculina se escucho a sus espaldas, ambos giraron encontrandose con Shikamaru, el chico vestia su chaleco habitual y su coleta, llevaba un cigarrillo en sus labios. - Kakashi te ha estado esperando.

\- Ah... si. - El Uchiha asintio, Sakura se pregunto de si el recien llegado habia escuchado la conversacion, eso probablemente avergonzaria a Sasuke. - Ire enseguida. - El se giro hacia Sakura, la pelirosa le sonrio a medias. - Nos vemos.

\- Por ahi nos vemos... - Le dijo ella cuando el chico se alejo, Shikamaru paso a su lado y le dedico un corto saludo, ambos se adelantaron a la entrada de la aldea, Sakura suspiro, le hubiera gustado seguir escuchandole... el necesitaba eso, sacarlo todo.

Sasuke camino entre calles mas estrechas, no queria encontrarse con nadie de la aldea, nadie conocido, con Naruto en especifico, no habia venido para encuentros, venia a notificarle a Kakashi como estaban las cosas en los alrededores, que por lo que habia visto, no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, pequeños ladrones y algunos vagabundos de los cuales se encargarian los gennins de la academia en sus proximas misiones. Este tipo de encuentros pasaban una vez al mes desde el ataque a la tierra, por supuesto nadie sabia de aquello ademas de Shikamaru, pero el chico era una tumba.

Luego de conversar sobre el tema dejo la oficina, pronto Kakashi tendria visitas y algunas reuniones, pero aun tenia unos asuntos que discutir, para su suerte Shikamaru estaba al tanto de todo. - Eh... Shikamaru. - El Nara se giro, el cigarrillo en su boca no se habia encendido aun. - ¿Que pasara con...

\- ¿La casa? - El Nara parecia un chico bastante tranquilo, Sasuke aun no creia que hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a Hidan. - Pues... con el dinero que has traido, la donacion de las tierras Uchihas a Konoha y tus pertenencias... - El muchacho hizo una mueca incomoda. - No ha alcanzado para mucho, Kakashi insiste en que aceptes la donacion de la aldea.

\- No. - El nego, por aceptar la toma de las tierras Uchiha por parte de la aldea a el se le otorgo un pedazo de tierra, el no lo queria, no queria nada gratis de aquella aldea, aunque fuera su hogar era la culpable de sus desgracias. - No me siento co-

\- Sasuke. - Shikamaru suspiro. - No es que te sientas comodo o no, es lo que puedas ofrecerte. - El Uchiha miro con desagrado al Nara. - Aun si es un obsequio de la aldea y es lo que no quieres, sigue siendo la tierra de tu clan, de tus padres... - El Nara no lo dejo continuar dandose la vuelta, Sasuke vio el chaleco alejarse. - Piensalo... aun falta mucho dinero para que podamos construirte algo.

Sasuke suspiro, de verdad lo pensaria, o se iria a vivir a alguna cueva que Orochimaru abandono, de todas formas solo seria el y nadie mas.

Sakura caminaba con ambos puños apretados, apenas ayer habia llegado de la increible reunion, y ahora, Kurosawa la perseguia literalmente por la ciudad porque necesitaba que hiciera doble turno en el hospital, Sakura ya habia terminado por hoy, queria, deseaba descansar. - Sakura. - Le decia el cuando la chica cruzaba una cuadra en direccion hacia su casa. - Tengo una cita.

\- No me interesa si tienes una cita. - Se giro ella para gritarle. - Ayer, luego de mi viaje, completamente muerta tuve que hacer un turno porque tu desapareciste. - El rodo los ojos como si la muchacha exagerara. - No lo hare hoy otra vez... no soy tan tonta.

\- Te vas a arrepentir cuando mires tu horario el proximo mes. - El muchacho se giro y la pelirosa gruño dandose una vuelta, ambos tomaron caminos opuestos, las calles oscuras y los faroles fueron su compañia, hasta que unos pasos la hicieron girar. - Sakura en serio necesito tu ayuda...

-No. - Ella le dijo. - Estoy harta de que vengas y hagas lo que quieras cuando quieras. - El muchacho la miraba con fastidio. - Puedes ser mi superior, lo que sea, pero apenas me den mi reconocimiento sabes que te superare... ¿Por eso me molestas tanto?

\- ¿Eres tonta? - El gruño. - No me interesa la posicion, creo que estas obsesionada conmigo.

-¿Yo? - La pelirosa comenzo a reir. - No digas esas cosas... ¡Sabes que tu estas obsesionado conmigo!

\- Solo dejame ir a esa cita ¿ok? - ambos se miraron fijamento por unos segundos, Sakura probablemente terminaria ayudandolo, no queria tener demasiadas horas extras el proximo mes. - Se que estas celosa...

-¡¿QUE?! - Sakura le grito tan fuerte que el muchacho retrocedio unos pasos. - Tu eres quien le esta diciendo a las enfermeras que me gustas - El estaba algo en shock, Sakura apreto sus puños, tendria que controlarse para no partirle la nariz.

\- Es que eso parece... mira como te pones porque me voy a una cita. - El miro al suelo, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, era bastante dificil para ella controlarse, necesitaba golpear algo. - Lo siento. - Le dijo mirandola a los ojos. Sakura suspiro.

\- Esta bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Solo no digas esas cosas... - No estaba calmada por supuesto, pero si continuaban peleando en ese callejon despertarian a los vecinos, era un poco tarde. - Ire al hospital.

\- Sakura. - El la tomo por la mano. - No ire a la cita... - La chica alzo una ceja bastante sorprendida, ¿tanto rollo para no terminar yendo? - Lo he comprendido. - La muchacha lo miro confundida, en cambio el doctor le sonreia. - Ven. - Sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de la Haruno y lo llevo al suyo, lamentablemente la mision del chico no pudo cumplirse porque una patada lo llevo bastante lejos y aunque hubiera querido golpearlo mas fuerte termino atrapada en unos brazos masculinos. - ¡ESTAS LOCA! - Escucho decir al chico.

\- ¡QUIERES MORIRTE IMBECIL DEGENERADO TE VOY A PARTIR EL CRANEO LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE INTENTES ESO! - La pelirosa le decia mientras era arrastrada fuera del callejon, cuando miro las mangas blancas de quien la llevaba se dio cuenta que se trataba del Hokage.

\- Sakura calmate. - le susurro su antiguo sensei. - Creo que fue suficiente que lo dejaras esteril de por vida.

Sakura giro su cabeza en direccion al callejon, donde el chico se levantaba con dificultad, ¿como se atrevia a eso? era acoso, violacion... podria haber tenido su primer beso en un callejo maloliente con un tipo asqueroso. - ¡OJALA NUNCA PUEDAS TENER HIJOS, ME ENCARGARE DE ARRANCARTE LOS OJOS LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE ENCUENTRE MIRANDOME Y ME LOS PONDRE COMO AR-

-Sakura. - Escucho decir a un hombre, cuando se giro se encontro con Shikamaru y Sasuke bastante perturbados. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Ah... - La chica sonrio mientras el Hokage la soltaba. - Shikamaru... si, lo estoy.

\- Puedes denunciarlo si deseas. - Comenzo a decir el muchacho, Sakura miraba con verguenza a Sasuke, el Uchiha parecia bastante sorprendido, incomodo. - Tenemos un nuevo sistema anti acoso.

\- Ja... - Kakashi sonrio. - Probablemente eso le hubiera funcionado a Sasuke cuando ella hacia esas cosas, pensando en eso es un sistema unisex. -El Hokage le sonrio y la pelirosa asintio avergonzada.

\- Lo denunciare. - La muchacha apreto los puños. - Luego de romperle la nariz... - Los hombres alzaron las cejas sorprendidos. - Asi que lo dejare creer que tiene otra oportunidad.

\- Eso es malo. - Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa. - Un golpe de los tuyos puede romperle el craneo. - Sasuke sonrio ante el comentario del Nara. - Deberias tener cuidado.

\- Se controlarme. - Ella suspiro. - No tienes idea cuantos pacientes me han tocado el trasero y aunque tengan algun hueso roto puedo golpearlos sin lastimarles el hueso en especifico.

La chica miraba con hambre aquel callejon, donde el chico aun se arrastraba entre las paredes para poder caminar, imagino que el dolor era fuerte pero no le interesaba, ella no permitiria que cualquiera hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. - Sakura deja de mirarlo con hambre. - Kakashi dijo incomodo. - Ni siquiera te beso.

\- Pero iba a hacerlo. - Le reprocho ella. - Tenia intenciones.

\- Pero ya fue suficiente, denuncialo. - Shikamaru le dijo. - Me estas recordando a alguien.

\- Ah...¿Te golpeo Temari cuando la besaste? - Kakashi comenzo a reir, el resto tambien termino uniendose. - Cuentame como te va con tu novio Sakura, me encantaria escuchar esa experiencia. - La pelirosa lo miro con asco y todos comenzaron a reir.

\- ¿Sakura tiene novio? - Sasuke pregunto aquello bastante... tranquilo.

\- No. - Ella dijo rapidamente antes de que otro pudiese decir alguna tonteria. Kakashi sonrio otra vez, o por lo menos el sonido de una sonrisa fue escuchado, su mascara continuaria alli hasta el final de los siglos.

\- Bueno... debo irme. - Kakashi miro el reloj inexistente en su muñeca, Shikamaru lo miro confundido, se supondria que acompañarian a Sasuke hasta la salida. - Tengo una videollamada con mi linda amiga Mei.

\- ¿Porque la llamarias..? Olvidalo. - Shikamaru le solto fastidiado. - Entonces yo me ire a casa. - Miro al Hokage en busca de una aprobacion para su salida, luego de unos cortos saludos ambos se marcharon. Sakura miro el suelo, que verguenza que Sasuke la haya escuchado decir aquellas cosas... probablemente pensara que es una loca.

\- Bueno. - Sasuke miro a sus espaldas, en direccion a la salida. - Es mejor que me vaya ahora.

\- Si. - Ella sonrio. - ¿Has dormido bien? - le pregunto con un poco de verguenza, Sasuke podria ser bastante tosco con esa clase de preguntas... privadas. El asintio, aunque las ojeras en sus ojos decian lo contrario. - ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? - El la miro algo incomodo, Sakura sabia que no queria pero... no le insistiria tampoco. - Ol-

\- Bien. - El asintio. - ¿a donde? - Ella sonrio sin pena de mostrar todos sus dientes.

\- A mi casa. - Ella asintio.- Pero entraremos por el balcon a mi habitacion..- El alzo una ceja y Sakura sonrio. - No pienses mal, solo quiero darte algo.

\- No he pensado mal. - El fruncio el ceño y ella se sonrojo. - Es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.

\- AH no... - Ella nego. - Un monton de chicos han entrado por all- Ella se detuvo en seco cuando Sasuke alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, si, eso se habia escuchado mal. - No... es que, siempre llego tarde y los informes los entrego desde alli es... - Ella se giro rendida y comenzo a caminar, dar explicaciones no era necesario, el no las estaba pidiendo.

Luego de algunas calles y de subir con cuidado hacia su balcon, Sakura se encontraba abriendo con agilidad la puerta de cristal, desde afuera solo se podia ver una cortina color violeta. - ¿Quieres ayuda? - El le dijo cuando la muchacha se quejaba.

\- No. - Ella asintio. - Es un poco dificil controlar mi fuerza con cosas tan pequeñas, si la halo muy fuerte puedo llevarme la puerta completa. - Sasuke asintio y luego de algunos segundos la puerta se abrio, Sakura entro dejando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, Sasuke solo penso que aquello era bastante facil de manipular para ser la habitacion de una chica, pero era Sakura... - Pasa. - Le dijo desde adentro, el agacho su cabeza para entrar a traves de la pequeña puerta, Sakura movia algunos libros de una silla. - Espera aqui. - La chica le sonrio, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, Sasuke la habia visto asi muchas veces.

Sakura abrio la puerta principal del espacio, la cerro porque seria incomodo explicarle a su padre que hacia alli el chico que mas le gustaba en todo el mundo, cosa que tambien la tenia bastante nerviosa, porque era su habitacion y siempre habia imaginado esas cosas en su adolescencia, verlo ahi ahora la ponia demasiado inquieta, a ella y a su corazon.

Sasuke miro al rededor de la habitacion, nunca habia estado en la habitacion de Sakura, o mejor dicho, nunca habia estado en la habitacion de una chica, aunque bueno el salon de Karin contaba como eso pero Karin no lo hacia sentir tan nervioso por alguna razon, Sakura era demasiado femenina, era como una mujer; la habitacion de Sakura tenia tonos rosas y rojos, aunque en general nada combinaba, habian libros por todas partes, unas tres bibliotecas de tamaño estandar, fotografias, peluches y maquillaje. La puerta se abrio y la chica entro con una bolsa de papel. - Ten esto. - Le dijo sentandose frente suyo, en la cama repleta de libros. - Estas viajando siempre asi que debes dormir bien. - Ella comenzo a sacar todo de la bolsa, Sasuke sabia que no tomaria la mayor parte de lo que sea que fuera aquello, no tenia buena memoria, Karin le habia dado algo similar pero era mas facil decirle a Karin que no fuera tan molesta que a Sakura, Sakura era mas sensible. - Probablemente lo olvides, papa siempre lo olvida. - Ella le sonrio, el lugar estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la noche lo alumbraba. - Pero espero que lo recuerdes, seria terrible que te enfermaras. - El se habia enfermado, hace algunos meses atras. - Estas son medicinas naturales, te ayudan a dormir. - dijo señalando unas en un frasco blanco. - Estas son vitaminas y esta otra es para la gripe.

Sakura metio a todas otra vez en la bolsa y le sonrio, el las tomo. - Gracias. - dijo mirandola fijamente, Sakura estaba bastante sonrojada.

\- Bueno... deberias irte ahora. - Su voz era temblorosa, baja. - Por que papa puede despertarse y eres quien me gusta... no esta bien si estas aqui. - Sasuke camino hacia la puerta, Sakura miraba hacia su derecha, como lo hacia cuando le decia cosas cursis, hacia mucho que no escuchaba "me gustas" de su parte. - Adios. - La chica lo miro y sonrio. El asintio hasta llegar al balcon.

\- Nos vemos. - Ella asintio y la miro unos segundos mas.

\- ¡SASUKE! - El pelinegro abrio los ojos como platos y Sakura en cambio, abrio su boca... Naruto. - Hinata es Sasuke. - Su voz venia desde la calle, el Uchiha se mordio su labio y la chica llevo una mano a su frente... este Naruto.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para que me escondas en algun lugar? - Sakura miro con lastima al pelinegro, luego de algunos segundos y sin previo aviso el rubio subio al balcon con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. - Naruto. - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, el en realidad lucia feliz de verlo. - Tu cabello es gracioso.

\- Eso dicen. - El rubio sonreia alegre, Sakura le gustaba verlos asi. - ¿Como has estado? - Sasuke sonrio y asintio. - Yo estoy casado.

\- Eso lo se. - Todos rieron ante el comentario del Uchiha, Sakura se sorprendio cuando Hinata termino subiendo tambien al balcon. - Hola.

\- Hola Sasuke. - La Hyuga le sonrio. - Que sorpresa verte en Konoha... y mas en la habitacion de Sakura. - Naruto solto una carcajada pero su rostro se desfiguro y miro con dolor a sus amigos.

\- Ustedes dos... - El rubio se toco el pecho. - ¿Estan haciendo cochinadas sin decirmelo?

-¡QUE! - Sakura grito, Sasuke comenzo a toser descontroladamente. - ¿Que te pasa?

\- ¿Que haces tu aqui si me dijiste que nunca vendrias y derepente te encuentro en su habitacion? - Naruto le reclamaba como una esposa engañada. - ¿Te estas sintiendo solo? ¿Ella te lo pidio cierto?

\- ¡NARUTO! - Sakura le grito ofendida, Sasuke miraba con asco al rubio, como si lo que dijera nunca en la vida podria pasar. - ¿Porque miras a Naruto asi? ¿Te doy asco?

\- No. - Sasuke le dijo en voz mucho mas alta a lo habitual. - Es solo que este imbecil solo dice tonterias.

\- Pero es lo mas logico. - Solto el Uzumaki con un puchero. - Sakura siempre te ha deseado.

\- Naruto. .. - La chica se cubrio su rostro y Sasuke bufo.

Sasuke lo miro con fastidio y solto. - Pero no soy un desesperado como tu, ni siquiera tenias un año de noviazgo.

\- ¿SON NOVIOS? - Hinata solto animada. - Ah, Sakura estoy tan feliz por ti.

\- Nooooo... - La muchacha continuaba cubriendose el rostro. - Ya vayanse de mi balcon.

Naruto comenzo a reir por ver a su amiga bastante avergonzada y a su amigo incomodo, ellos siempre eran asi con ese tema, el habia entendido hace mucho que Sakura tenia ojos para una persona y Sasuke, bueno, Naruto sentia que podia entenderlo en muchas cosas pero respecto a Sakura, era una cosa... rara. - Me alegra que ahora no quieras darle con tus chidoris a mi amiga. - El rubio sonrio y Sasuke lo miro irritado. - Aunque probablemente siga siendo fastidiosa, ella siempre es fastidiosa. - El Uchiha estaba molesto, pero cuando estaba Naruto cerca era la forma de verlo mas ... expresivo. - Ahora te debe dar con otra cosa Sakura.

\- NARUTO. - La pelirosa salio hacia el balcon y comenzo a empujarlos a todos fuera del lugar, Sasuke subio a la baranda del balcon y la pareja lo imito. - Larguense.

\- Adios. - El rubio le sonrio y bajo del balcon junto a su esposa, Sasuke movio su cabeza y la chica sonrio incomoda. Se asomo desde alli para ver a Sasuke moverse rapido y Naruto perseguirlo. Luego de aquello una puerta a sus espaldas se abrio.

-¡Sakura! - Su madre la sorprendio a sus espaldas. - ¿Que hacian esos chicos en tu habitacion?


	5. Capitulo 5

Sasuke llevaba varios dias caminando, el verano estaba alli, tenia algunas misiones pequeñas de parte de Kakashi, le convenia realizarlas todas, necesitaba un poco de dinero, desde el dia que dejo la aldea escapando de Naruto y su fastidioso sermon de que debia de regresar a la aldea habian pasado unas tres semanas, le hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo con su amigo pero estaba demasiado intenso con el tema de que se quedara, parecia increible que ahora Sakura era mucho mas comprensiva con eso que el mismisimo Naruto.

Ahora era lo que nunca se imagino que seria, un tipo que vivia de mandados, trabajos pequeños, de ordenes y unas cuantas monedas, pero era lo que le tocaba, lo que debia de hacer para sobrevivir como lo que era, habia hecho demasiado mal, mucho para soportarlo, por supuesto habian trabajos en los que podia ganar bastante dinero, le habian llegado ofertas pero... no, no era lo que deseaba hacer ahora.

Sakura sonreia desde su nuevo escritorio al acosador que un mes atras la intento besar, ahora era su jefa, o bueno, lo seria cuando le dijeran que ese seria su nuevo escritorio y que era oficialmente una doctora de Konoha, que pasaria en una semana, pero pasaria y todos lo sabian, la habia matado literalmente con las horas extras y trabajos sucios durante el mes y ella por supuesto se encargaria de cobrar venganza.

\- Sakura. - Ino entro a la oficina de Tsunade, una que no era muy concurrida debido a que la mujer no se pasaba mucho por la ciudad. - Kakashi te esta llamando. - Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada, que otro trabajo le esperaria de parte de este. - Oye.. - La rubia le sonrio. - Escuche que, bueno, Tsunade solo te quiere a ti como jefa de hospital. - Sakura le sonrio a su amiga. - Estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias...- Ambas amigas se miraron, aunque Ino amaba la medicina tanto como Sakura, su pasion siempre habian sido las flores, la chica sabia que su amiga se especilizaria en eso.

Llego a las carreras a la oficina del Hokage, a penas entro se encontro con un grupo de tres vestidos con togas color cafe, todos de espaldas a la entrada y en conversacion con el representante de la aldea. - Sakura. - Kakashi la saludo, la chica sonrio, Kakashi nunca parecia envejecer o quizas sus arrugas se encontraban bajo esa mascara, camino hacia el escritorio y supo inmediatamente de quienes se trataban con solo el olor a vagabundo de todos ellos.

\- Sakura. - El chico de cabellos plateados la saludo a su lado, Sakura le sonrio, el era demasiado... animado para ser parte de ese grupo, ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

\- Sakura. - Kakashi miro fijamente a la chica, ella aun tenia su bata blanca. - ¿Te gustaria ir a la aldea cercana a Kumo? - La pelirosa lo miro confundida. - Sabes, por tus pasantias.

\- Tsunade dijo que no eran necesarias... fui a la guerra. - Sakura habia escuchado a la perfeccion las palabras de su jefa, eso era lo que pasaria luego de obtener su reconocimiento. - Por eso me han dado una semana...

\- Pero seria injusto. - Comenzo a decir Kakashi. - No todos los que fueron a la guerra merecen tantas ventajas, debes hacer tus pasantias. - La chica bajo sus hombros desanimada. - Sasuke y estos otros tontos vinieron a pedir ayuda medica. - Sakura miro a un chico desconocido, Suigetsu y Sasuke. - Asi que pense en ti.

\- ¿Porque siempre yo? - Sakura se cruzo de brazos, Kakashi ultimamente la mandaba a todos lados. - El cumpleaños de mi madre sera pronto.

\- Lo siento. - Sasuke intervino. - Solo pense que tu eras perfecta para esto. - Sakura se giro al escuchar la voz conocida , sabia que probablemente estaba sonrojada pero eso no la detuvo a mirarle fastidiada.

\- Ahi esta la respuesta de todos los "¿Por que yo?" que me dices cuando te envio a misiones lejanas. - Sakura alzo una ceja y miro a Sasuke, ¿era por el? Eso era imposible, ella era la fastidiosa y el monton de cosas mas... era imposible en un millon de años que el la quisiera cerca. Era estupido, era imposible. - ¿Iras entonces? Si no me toca enviar a Ino.

\- No. - La chica se quejo. Queria ir pero no queria que pensaran que era por el... en parte.- Obviamente ire yo pero estare muy molesta. - Ella por supuesto no dejaria que todos hablaran de como no fue capaz de ayudar a los necesitados y sabia que Ino no disfrutaria aquello. - Solo avisenme cuando vamos a partir. - Ella se giro y dejo el lugar entre pataleos y gruñidos, ahora tenia que empacar como nunca... Kakashi sonrio hacia sus invitados que parecian sorprendidos.

\- Te dije que si deciamos que tu pensaste en ella, aceptaria. - El Hokage se estiro, y los invitados sonrieron incomodos.

Viajar con tres tipos era la cosa mas fastidiosa del mundo, ir al baño, darse un baño, cambiarse, inclusive dormir era demasiado incomodo, asi que luego del tercer dia de viaje les pidio que la dejaran dormir mas... alejada de ellos, los chicos por supuesto aceptaron pero se comportaban mucho mas sobreprotectores al tenerla lejos.

Para el quinto dia Sakura se sorprendio de lo alta que podia llegar a ser la risa de Sasuke, porque ella nunca lo habia escuchado reir tanto, bueno, incluso ella no podia parar de reir con los chistes de Suigetsu, el tipo era una comedia andante, muchas veces se iba a dormir demasiado tarde para terminar de escuchar alguna de sus ocurrencias.

El viaje era callado cuando Suigetsu no decia ni una palabra y la verdad a Sakura comenzaba a aburrirle, apreciar el chillido del muchacho solo lo podia hacer cuando caminaba al lado de alguien como Sasuke... callado y aburrido.

\- Oye Sakura. - Suigetsu parecia tomar confianza muy rapido, aunque de su boca solo salian groserias y quejas. - ¿Quieres jugar algo? - El chico miro de reojo a Sasuke y sonrio, el Uchiha suspiro cansado. - Siempre juego esto con Karin y pierde...

\- No. - Sakura le dijo inmediatmaente. - No voy a jugar nada contigo. - La muchacha podria disfrutar de Suigetsu pero, no queria admitirlo. - Seguro es una tonteria como todo lo que dices.

\- Ajaa...- En respuesta sonrio con esos dientes macabros. - El juego se llama... "Quien conoce mas a mi bff Sasuke" - El muchacho le guiño un ojo y Sakura levanto una ceja incredula... ¿En serio iba a jugar eso? que idiotez. - ¿Te apuntas?

Juugo sonrio, el chico parecia disfrutar mas que nadie la compañia de Suigetsu. - No hagas eso, al señor Sasuke no le gusta nada...

\- Igual no voy a jugar. - Sakura se encogio de hombros. - Se que voy a perder, asi que te ahorro el trabajo. - La muchacha quizo sonar asi, grosera, impertinente... estaba cansada de que la compararan con Karin, ella ni siquiera conocia a Sasuke tanto como estos... sus amigos. - Juugo. - Sakura le dijo al tercer chico, pelirrojo y callado. - ¿Puedes darme agua? Me he tomado la mia.

Suigetsu la miro boquiabierta, el siempre penso que ella era igual de intensa que Karin, inclusive en este punto Karin estaba cero interesada en Sasuke, Sakura igual... el Uchiha habia perdido todo su encanto definitivamente. - Ya no eres especial Sasuke... te he dicho, alguien sin gracia se vuelve nadie. - El Uchiha asintio desinteresado, aunque Suigetsu sabia que ese tipo de cosas le confirmaban el punto de vista del resto sobre el, no era nadie o nada bueno.

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke antes de alcanzar a Juugo, su pelo estaba creciendo, no era largo como antes y se imagino que era por el calor, pero Sakura rogaria que no creciera tan rapido, el cabello corto hacia llegar luz a su rostro, lucia menos palido, parecia mas lleno de vida.

La entrada de la aldea parecia muy alegre y colorida en comparacion a lo que Kakashi le habia pintado, se sorprendio de saber que Sasuke vivia en un lugar como este y luego de analizar la situacion en la que se encontraba se sorprendio de saber que Sasuke la estuviera llevando al lugar donde vivia... aunque sinceramente ella no seria capaz de recordarlo sin la ayuda de un mapa. - Suigetsu. - Sasuke le dijo a su amigo. - Avisale al jefe de la aldea la llegada de la doctora. - Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar como le llamaban... se sentia muy importante viniera de quien viniera. - Juugo, busca a Karin, debe estar en su trabajo pero ella sabe donde dormira Sakura. - Ambos chicos asintieron y desaparecieron, Sakura entonces miro a Sasuke ¿Que pasaria con ellos? Sasuke le sonrio a medias, Sasuke era muy extraño... - No vivimos en la aldea porque... la gente nos tiene miedo. - Sakura asintio, Sasuke se avergonzo de decir aquello... quizas en su niñez eso hubiese sido algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso. - Espero que no te moleste subir la montaña un poco. - Dijo mirando hacia el este, tras la aldea habia una pequeña colida llena de arboles. - Es una pequeña cueva... pero es calida y esta bien construida.

\- Como sea. - Sakura se encogio de hombros. - Vamos. - Sasuke asintio, el no entendia a las mujeres... ¿Porque ya Sakura no hacia lo que el dijera? Estaba empezando a portarse como Karin, si bueno, el era lo que sea pero no por eso sus amigos le tenian que perder todo el respeto.

Llegar a la cueva fue muy facil, corrieron aunque al llegar estaban muy cansados fue la manera mas rapida y facil, Sakura se sentia babosa y llena de barro, demasiados dias de viaje sin un baño... estaba comenzando a convertirse en uno de ellos y eso no le agradaba para nada, detestaba el olor a vagabundo de estos tipos. - Agh...- Sakura se quejo mientras tocaba su hombro. - Espero que tengan un baño... - Sasuke la miro sin decir una palabra. - ¡¿Tienen un baño cierto?!

\- Claro... ¿Como no vamos a tener?

\- Bueno no es que me des la impresion de alguien aseado asi que... - Sakura hizo una mueca graciosa, Sasuke intento no sonreir pero termino haciendolo... ella no tenia ni una pizca de sensibilidad, Suigetsu le habria respondido que ella olia igual de mal.

Se escucharon unos sonidos entre los arboles hasta que de entre ellos salieron dos personas, el cabello rojo de Karin y el de Juugo fueron imposibles de ignorar, Sakura miro en otra direccion, Karin la intimidaba por una sola razon... ella si estuvo con Sasuke en los momentos en que Sakura hubiera deseado estar y probablemente el nunca la llamo molestia o llego a apartarla, Sasuke le gustaba estar con ellos a final de cuentas y Sakura le daban muchos celos inclusive ahora. - Hola.- Fue lo primero que dijo Karin, Sakura alzo el rostro imaginando que la chica se acercaria a Sasuke pero ella le miraba con una sonrisa. - Que bueno que has venido... - Karin la miraba con la misma incomodidad que Sakura lo hacia, aunque no podia negar que se notaba el esfuerzo en ser igual de amable que el resto. - Ven. - Le dijo pasando frente suyo, entrando a la cueva. - Te enseñare la casa. - ¿Casa? bueno... Sakura se puso de pie miro de reojo a Sasuke pero el estaba hablando con Juugo apoyado en una roca.

\- ¿Todos viven aqui? - Sakura se sorprendio cuando descubrio que la cueva tenia electricidad aunque eran unas bombillas pequeñas y apenas servibles. A medida que avanzaban el piso se volvia mas firme.

\- A veces. - Karin le respondio. - Suigetsu y yo no las pasamos mas en el pueblo. - La chica no se giraba para responderle. - Oh... esta puerta, de seguro te dan una llave. - La pelirroja abrio la puerta y Sakura se encontro con una cueva bastante moderna, era un interior simple aunque bastante amplio. - Bueno, como te decia, nosotros dos (suigetsu y yo) somos mas normales para la ciudad... trabajamos ahi de vez encuando y dormimos si el trabajo lo amerita. - Sakura la seguia, ahora estaban en un pequeño salon con un sofa pequeño, un tv y una pequeña radio. - Son inservibles... la señal no llega hasta aqui, pero crean un ambiente. - Le respondio cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura los miraba. - Sasuke y Juugo cuidan los alrededores, es una ciudad rica en oro y frutas asi que siempre hay ladronas a los que encarcelar... por eso les dejan estar aqui.

-Oh... - Sakura asintio... asi que Karin no vivia aqui.

\- Probablemente te quedes mas tiempo en el hospital pero aun asi prepare una habitacion para ti. - La pelirroja porfin se giro y le sonrio, Karin era una chica linda... algunas facciones de su cara le recordaban a un conejo, quizas sus ojos. - Aqui esta el baño. - Dijo señalando a la izquierda. - Luego esta tu habitacion, la de los chicos, otra mas y la mia. - Señalo algunas puertas. - Hay muchas mas aqui, laboratorios y jaulas... pero ya no estan en uso... al menos que Orochimaru se pase... pero ya no le gusta la popularidad de esta aldea.

\- Gracias. - Sakura le sonrio, Karin parecia tener un caracter dificil... tan solo con mirar como organizaba cada cosa de la casa con cada paso se daba cuenta que los chicos se la veian dificil con ella... parecia una madre mas que una compañera de grupo. - No tenemos una gran cocina... es pequeña porque Orochimaru nos inyectaba cosas raras y comia cosas raras... - Karin sonrio como si quiera caerle demasiado bien a Sakura. - Pero puedes usarle... pronto traere a casa una nevera... que no tenga pedazos de animales como la que sacamos de aqui. - Sakura sonrio confundida, de seguro se debia a Orochimaru. - Bueno...

\- Si... - Sakura se quedo en silencio, Karin hizo lo mismo, no tenia mas que decirle y el silencio se volvio incomodo. - Me dare un baño.

\- Ah si... todos huelen horrible. - Karin se sonrojo a percatarse de que Sakura era parte de ese todos.- Yo-yo estare afuera... ire al pueblo por algo de comer... vendre, si, si, vendre. - Sakura asintio, Karin la miro preocupada antes de dejar el lugar, la chica parecia una loca mientras se repetia algunas cosas... todos eran raritos en ese lugar. Miro su bolso de reojo, traia el pequeño consigo, Juugo tenia el grande asi que... solo podia ponerse lo que traia en mano.

\- Ella me da miedo. - Empezo a decir Karin. - Nos odia a todos, nos mira con desprecio, mira el lugar con asco... Agh... ¿Donde esta Suigetsu? El siempre hace que todo parezca menos incomodo... ¿A donde se fue Sasuke? ¿Que cenaremos? No me pagan hasta la otra semana... Suigetsu tenia dinero en su mochila... ¿Saben lo que he comido? Pan... y tomates, ¿Porque compras tantos tomates? Ni siquiera te terminas de comer los que yo te compro... Ay sabes tambien Saku-

\- Karin. - Sasuke la miro irritado. - ¿Puedes cerrar la boca un momento? ¿Acaso no respiras? - Karin lo miro apenas, se molesto en menos de un instante, escuchar a la chica hablar tan rapido lo ponia nervioso. - Kakashi nos dio algo de dinero, el jefe de aldea tambien nos ayudara con comida... ¿Porque no regresas a tu trabajo? Juugo y yo podemos hacer algo de comer.

\- Agh... - Karin bufo. - Con trez brazos lo dudo... - La pelirroja se levanto, su trasero dolia de tanto aplastarse contra una roca. - Ire porque es sabado y los sabados dan mas propina. - Juugo sonrio, el le encataban las propinas... Karin siempre traia dulces cuando le daban. La pelirroja se adentro en el bosque y en menos de unos segundos desaparecio, Sasuke se puso de pie y se estiro, estaba bastante cansado pero sobretodo estaba muy sucio, queria tomarse un baño.

\- Hey chicos... - Suigetsu aparecio con unas bolsas en sus manos, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Traes pollo? - Juugo le dijo hambriento, solo comian asi de bien cuando los chicos recibian su paga mensual. Suigetsu tenia un pequeño trabajo en la corta de arboles y Karin era bartender en un bar pequeño.

\- Oh si, oh si, oshiiiii. - Sasuke asintio feliz, era genial cuando podian comer pollo. Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva, unas llaves se escucharon con los pasos. - Oh Juugo... ¿No es ese el bolso de Sakura? ¿Donde esta ella por cierto? - Juugo miro sorprendido lo que llevaba en sus hombros.

\- Es cierto... dijo que tomaria un baño...- Juugo se miro, se sentia culpable, Suigetsu comenzo a reir al imaginarse a una Sakura desnuda y preocupada. - ¿Ahora que se pondra? - Sasuke nego... ¿Tantas eran sus ganas de bañarse que habia olvidado la ropa? Sasuke dudo al abrir la puerta... como podia dejar entrar a dos tipos sin saber en la situacion en la que se encontraba la chica, no, no... pero ¿Deberian esperar por Karin?

_**Disculpen los errores... espero les guste.**_

_**Les recuerdo que siempre publico mas seguido y mas rápido por wattpad por la facilidad de usar el celular.**_


End file.
